1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device and, more specifically, to a fixing device for fixing a prescribed component on a prescribed pipe.
2. Description of the Background Art
A fixing device for fixing a prescribed component on a prescribed pipe has been conventionally known. An example of such a fixing device is described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-349164 (Patent Document 1).
The fixing device described in Patent Document 1 can be fixed on a prescribed pipe of a bicycle. Here, a prescribed component is fixed on a bracket (41), and by turning a knob (43), a clamp band (42) is tightly fastened around a handle bar or the like.
In the fixing device described in Patent Document 1, however, bracket (41) cannot be turned about an axis that extends orthogonal to the pipe. This may lead to a difficulty in operating the vehicle such as a bicycle, or lead to interference with other members located therearound.